Unexpected Warfare
by yourlastregret
Summary: what if Bella was too late to save Edward? How would her life pan out five years later when she meets someone from her past? Will she be able to remember her love? Read and Review please!
1. The Ally

**Hello! Welcome to my second fan fic! I am working on my writing and really trying to make these good.**

**This takes place in Volterra in the beginning. Bella and Alice were too late to save Edward. Bella just saw them pull Edward into the ally, and I think you all know what is going to happen to him. Yes I know, very sad. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, well I own the plot, but that's it. None of the characters are mine. They belong to the beautieful Stephanie Meyer. May her writing continue untill forever!**

We were too late. How could this happen. He's gone. I felt empty inside. I never knew this pain before. My heart left my chest. I fell to the ground clutching my abdomine. I even heard his last words. 'I love you Bella'. That's what he said, right before the Volturi pulled him into the ally. Tears rolled down my cheeks, threatening to never cease.

How could I do this to them. I had killed Edward. It was my fault he is dead. If I hadn't jumped from that cliff, I could have saved him. Alice would have never seen that vision, and he would still be here. How could I live with myself now? I was barly living before, when I knew he was alive. But this was my fault.

I got up from my knees in the middle of the croud. People were staring now. I imagined what I must look like. A young girl, crying on her knees, yelling out the name of someone who no one would remember. Alice ran to my side at human speed.

"Bella, where is he…oh Bella. No…" she whispered the last bit, so no one else could hear her but me. I knew that if it were possible for her to cry, she would look just like me. I understood how close she was with him. She was the only one who could stand up to him.

" We need to get out of here. Let's go Bella." She tugged on my arm, but I wasn't moving. I just stood there with my eyes on the ally, hoping that what I'd seen earlier was just a trick on my eyes.

"Bella," she began a growl in the back of her throat, "Bella we need to go, no come ON." She yanked harder this time. Since her force was so much greater than mine was, I couldn't resist. I stumbled away from my spot. The tears were flowing even harder now. I felt lost. I had nothing left inside of me, or that's what it felt like.

I wondered how my life was going to go now. I wondered if Jacob would still be there for me. And how would the Cullens react. How could I do this to them? They would kill me. In fact, I wished they would kill me. It only seemed fair; a life for a life. At least I wouldn't feel this pain anymore.

Alice and I walked back to the stolen car. She lifted me in, for I was uncapable of any big movement. I knew that she was feeling the same pain I was, she just handled it better than me. I was crying for her too. I had killed her brother.

**Okay! So how did it go for you? This is my second fan fic and I hope it turns out good. Oh and don't worry, I will still update on His Year, if I get some more reviews for it. : ) So please read and review this, or else I will be very sad!!**


	2. Reactions

**Thanks for all the wonderous reviews. I got four!!! Yay for me! Some of you said that it almost made you cry and I am glad. It is good to know that I convinced you. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: AGAIN, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! What will it take for you to get it through your minds? The characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer!**

It's been five years since that day. The day Carlisle turned me. I don't remember anything from my human life. I just know about the here and the now. Now, I was beautieful. I had long strait dark brown hair. My face was pale as the clouds on a sunny day, and my lips were a shocking red. After the first year, my eyes turned from red to a light golden, just like my familys'. I don't remember anything from before I was changed, but Alice told me about it…

(Flashback)

Alice POV 

_Edward was gone. I couldn't believe it. I had seen it, yet I thought we could prevent it. Bella was so close. I knew that she had tried. I ran into a store with dim lighting and bought the first thing that I knew would cover all of my skin from the public view. After I had put it on, (it was a trench coat with a hood that covered most of my face), I ran outside to find her. I found her standing in the middle of the croud. Just standing. Crying. I know what she saw, and I know how she felt. She lost her lover, and I lost my brother. I couldn't know what exactly she was going through, but I could understand that she was hurting. I was crying on the inside. I was so angry. Not at Bella though, at myself. I hadn't been quick enough. I had waited too long._

_What was the rest of the family going to think? Could they ever trust me again? I knew they would say that it wasn't my fault, yet they would never know. They _could_ never know. I would always feel this guilt inside of me, no matter what I did. I knew that it would never go away._

_I got Bella on a plane back to Forks. She hadn't said anything to me. She just sat there. I watched her closely. She stared strait ahead with a trance-like look on her face. Pain overtaking her features. There were still tears streaming down her face._

_On the plane, I had a vision. I saw Bella being turned. I don't know why she would still agree to do that though. I knew that the only reason she wanted to do it before was for Edward. She must feel like dying. I know I did. I would gladly welcome death. But then I thought of Jasper. I pictured his face in my head. I think that's what kept me from exposing myself in the square. Subconsiously, I felt his pain, and the pain he would feel if he lost me along with Edward._

_We arrived back in Forks at three in the morning. My entire family, minus one, was waiting at the airport for us. The moment I walked off the plane, I felt and overwhelming calm. Jasper was close. I walked out of the long pale hallway leading to the waiting area with Bella at my side. My family greeted us with sad looks. I knew that they were all crying along with me. Rose looked worse than anyone. She probably felt like it was her fault too. _

"_Bella?" Carlisle asked comfortingly. She looked up with a tear stained face. She had finally run out of tears. _

"_I'm sorry Carlise. All of you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" She trailed off looking down. Esme, who had her head nuzzled in the nape of Carlises' neck, looked up and wrapped a comforting arm around Bella. Jasper did the same for me._

_We walked to the cars. Jasper, Rose, Bella, and I rode in one car, while Emmett, Esme, and Carlise rode in the other. No one spoke. Bella rested her head on my lap and put her legs up on the open seat. Rose had decided to sit up front with Jasper. She began humming a familiar song. I reconqnized it as Edwards lullaby. She hummed herself into a deep sleep._

_We reached her house. Charlie was awake with the lights on in his house. I carried her up to the front door and knocked. Charlie had answered within five seconds._

"_Alice, oh Alice. Thank goodness. I was so worried. Bella? What happened to her? Is she okay?" He began his rapid-fire questions. I raised my hand to silence him._

"_She's fine Charlie. She just needs sleep. Please, let me get her upstairs."_

"_Okay."_

_He moved out of the way of the door to let me in. I carried her up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't notice my strength. I layed her down on her bed. I didn't want to think about what she was dreaming. Staring at her sleep, I had another vision. I saw a note, a suicide note. It was in Bellas' hand. She layed it on her desk, picked up a suitcase that was by her bedroom door, and left. She walked out of her house and got in a car that was parked in the front of her house. My car. We drove to my house._

_That was all I saw. I realized what was happening. Could I let it happen though? What about Charlie? How would he react? I wasn't sure, but I had to go explain some things to him._

_He was waiting for me at the dining room table. I sat down in the chair opposite him, and he began with the questions. _

**Yay. That's the second chapter! Oh and don't worry, it will get happier. But hey, Edward just died. How would you react to that news? And sorry it is so short but I am trying. They will get longer as I go.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Five years Later

Okay. Third Chapter. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I love reading your stuff. By the way, it was brought to my attention that the last chapters were confusing. I want to clear some things up. Bella does NOT remember Edward. I tried to make that clear. The last two chapters and part of this one are a flashback. So if anyone has any more questions please PM me. : )

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

Alice Pov

_"How's Bella doing?" Charlie asked softly._

_"Not too well. She is very upset about this. It would be wise not to talk to her about it." I had just told Charlie about Edwards death. I concealed the fact that we were vampires and he was killed by an angry vampire cult, but the message was still clear. I told him that Bella went to California to stop Edward from killing himself. He was going to do this because someone called him and told him that Bella had died. I told Charlie that we were too late._

_"But who called him and told him that? Bella is fine. Who would have even thought to do that?" He asked._

_"We don't know," I lied, "the only one who knew that was Edward. Look, I know that he left Bella, and it did some really horrible things to her. But at least she knew that he was alive then, and there was some hope of him coming back. I am afraid that this will do worse things to her. Please, just let her grieve. She loved him, and there is no medicine that can heal a heart that has been shattered twice."_

_Charlie nodded. I hoped he would understand. Yet, I also knew what was in the future. Bella was going to leave. I just had to figure out when._

Bella Pov

_I awoke to a dark room. I could feel the wetness on my pillow. I was crying in my sleep._

_"Bella?" I heard a soft voice from the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I jumped. _

_"Bella, it's me. Calm down." I recognized it as Alice. _

_"Alice? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"_

_"You are part of my family. Look Bella, you need to make a choice." I didn't know what she was talking about. I only wished that she wouldn't speak his name. I didn't know if I could handle it._

_"Bella, you can join us now, if you want to."_

_"YES, please Alice, please…" I started before I could control myself. I still wanted to be one of them. I had no idea why. I think it was the fact that I knew I would forget all of this. I could forget him. I could not live with out him, and I wouldn't._

_"Okay. But there are some things that we need to take care of first. One, Charlie; there is only one way to make this work." She started. I knew what she meant. I had to fake my own death._

_"Okay." I said quietly. "When?"_

_"Tonight." She answered with a stern face. "We need to do this soon, before Charlie has a chance to talk to you." I understood. I was not happy about it though. I had to lose the love of my life, and the rest of my human world in one night. It was what I wanted, yet I didn't know it would be so soon. However, I agreed._

_"Okay, lets go."_

_"You have to write the note first. Oh, and pack anything you would need. I will be waiting outside in my car. Charlie is asleep. Don't wake him up." She walked over to me and hugged me. "It will be okay Bella. All will be over soon."_

_I smiled half-heartedly. Tears were still flowing on my face. I hardly noticed them now. I grabbed my duffle bag from my closet. I stuffed it with clothes, toiletries, my CD player, CDs (all but one), and placed the bag by my door. I went to my desk and sat down. I got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote what I knew was going to be the saddest note I've ever had to write._

_Charlie,_

_I am sorry, but my heart can't take it anymore. I need to get away from you, from everyone, from everything, from life. Please don't mourn over me. Remember that this is my choice. I cannot live without him. Please don't try to find my body. I am trying to make this as easy as I can for you._

_Goodbye, and I love you. _

_Bella_

_It was the best I could do. I picked up my bag and left my room. The note sitting silently on my desk. He would find it when he woke up. I glanced at the clock. 3:30am. In a few short hours, my life would change forever._

Five years later

Bella Pov

We live in Alaska. We left Forks after I was changed. Alice said it was because people would see me. She told me about my 'suicide.' I wish I remembered my old life. Was I happy? Did I have someone to love? And most importantly, did they love me back? Carlisle told me that I was unhappy with life. That was the only reason he changed me. He said that any life was better than that. I had a feeling he wasn't telling me the entire truth. I would never know though.

Sometimes, I heard my family talking. I heard the same name over and over. Edward. I wondered who this person was. Whenever they would speak of him, sadness overtook them. I asked Esme once. I asked her who he was, and why is it that whenever he came up, everyone would pale even more then they already were. Her eyes looked hurt. She patted my shoulder.

"I guess it's time you knew." She sighed. We sat down at out kitchen table. "Edward was my son. Just like you are my daughter. He died. Just before you joined our family."

"I'm sorry Esme. I…I didn't know." I reached over and took her hand.

"I know dear. But that was a long time ago." She patted my hand and stood up. "Oh, and please, don't talk to the others about this. He was their brother."

"Of course." I smiled and got up from the table.

I loved our house. The living room had a beautiful grand piano. I loved that piano. I taught myself to play. I had written a few songs. My favorite was a soft ballad. When I played it, I felt happy. My family, however, would look upset. They got used to it after a while. Now when I played it, they would close their eyes and smile, as if they were remembering something pleasant.

Our family room had a gigantic T.V. Of course, this was Emmett's idea. He hardly ever left that thing.

Alice and Jasper shared a room. Same with Rose and Emmett. I had my own though. Sometimes I wished I had someone to share it with. There were only so many vampires though. There were humans, but I couldn't imagine how hard it would be to get that close to one without killing them. I shrugged off the idea.

I sat in my room listening to music. My music was my ability. I loved music. I could sing as well. The thing about my singing was that it could hypnotize someone. If I sang to them, they would be forced to do anything I wanted them to. I was careful not to sing within earshot of humans. It didn't work on vampires.

One of my favorite songs was playing on the radio.

_Sew this up with threats of reason and regret_

_I will not forget, I will not forget_

_How this felt one year, six months ago I know_

_I will not forget, I will not forget_

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Alice yelled from her room.

"I'll get it!"

I heard the click of the door. I waited for a greeting but none came. After several seconds, I heard the shocked whisper of Alice

"Edward…"

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! Yep that's right. **

**The song is "One Year, Six Months" By Yellowcard. I don't own that either**

**Please R and R**


	4. ButYour Dead

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am glad that so many of you are likeing my story. I tried to make this one a bit longer but it is hard sometimes. Well anyways, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! PLEASE ACCEPT THAT FACT!**

Alice Pov

"Edward…" Standing two feet in front of me, standing on my porch, was a smiling Edward.

"Hello Alice." I nearly jumped out of my skin. Was this real? But how? Bella saw him die. She saw it…wait. She saw him get pulled into the ally. Had she really seen him die?

"But…how?" I asked, trying to find the right words. Dry sobs were now forming in her throat. How was this possible? How was he here right now? After five years?

"Just get everyone in the same room and I'll explain." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a tight hug. Yes, he was real. I couldn't contain myself. But then, something nagged at the back of my mind. Bella. Did he know she was alive? The last I knew, he still thought she was dead?

"Edward, I need to talk to you about Bella," But I was cut off.

"I don't want to talk about her. She's gone. I've been accepting that for the past five years. So please, don't." She sighed.

"But that's just it Edward, she's…" 

"I SAID NO! Please Alice. I just want to see my family again. Please…stop thinking about her too." I saw his pain. He was barly whispering by the time he was done. I tried to think about something else. It was best for him to find out on his own. I thought of Carlise and how happy he would be to see Edward. I led him into the family room and sat him down on the couch.

"I'll be right back. I need to take care of something." I said.

Bella Pov 

What was going on? Alice just burst into my room rambling very quietly about the boy named Edward. She just got done saying how we were wrong when she looked up with pain dwelling on her features.

"Oh Bella. I'm sorry. You don't remember anything do you?" She was talking to me like I was a two-year old. I nodded though.

"Wow, I'm dense. Anyway, Bella, when I yell to come down, please do so. Wait here until then okay?"

"Okay." I was reluctant to do this. What was she playing at? This was making to be one interesting day.

Just then, we heard a very loud scream and a thud from the family room. Alice dashed out of my room. The wind that I felt on my face from her dash held a new scent. It was oddly familiar. It was the most alluring scent I had ever had the pleasure to have whirl around my nose. I hungered for that scent. It had to be from the visitor from down stairs. I yerned to go down there, but I knew Alice would call for me soon.

Edwards Pov 

Esme had just walked into the room. She saw me sitting on the couch and let out the loudest scream I had ever heard her scream. Directly afterwards, she collapsed on the floor. I hadn't known it was possible for a vampire to pass out, but there she was, sprawled out on the floor. I chuckled under my breath. I got up, lifted her into my arms, and layed her down on the couch. Carlise walked in after her. He stopped dead in his tracks. **(I'm sorry, but I love puns) **

"Impossible." Was the only thing he said before speeding over to me at super speed. He took hold of my shoulders, and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Good to have you back son." He smiled and patted my face with his hand. I returned the smile.

"Good to be back. Where is everyone?" Just as those words escaped my lips, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper dashed into the room. Everyone seemed to be in shock.

"Your alive." Rose hugged me first, smiling.

"Yes. Interesting story actually." I started my tale. But before I could tell any more, Alice lifted her hand.

"Edward, before you begin. I would like to inform you of a new addition to our family."

Everyones thoughts went wild. _Oh no! _Came from Carlise. I had never heard him so worried.

"Okay whats going on?" I chuckled. Everyones faces seemed to be pained, as well as their thoughts. They were worried about me. _This is going to hurt him so much. _Jasper thought.

"Whats going to hurt me guys?"

"You can come down now." Alice said. Whoever was upstairs had to have super hearing.

Just then, I heard steps coming down the stairs. I nearly passed out in shock at who was walking down the stairs.

"But…you're dead." I whispered

Bellas Pov

I heard Alice give the okay. I walked out of my room to find the alluring scent that was driving my senses wild. I began down the stairs. Everyone was there. Esme looked quite unconsious still. I surpressed a giggle. I looked around the room and landed on a pair of the most beautieful topaz eyes I had ever seen.

**HAHAHA yes. I am loving cliffies. Well **


	5. Explanations

**I understand that you all were upset about the cliffie that I had. Well, I loved it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's stories. I just own the plot.**

Bella's Pov 

I looked around the room and landed on a pair of the most beautiful topaz eyes I had ever seen

He looked hurt. I had never seen this man before, yet, there was a familiar aspect to him. I studied his features. His messy, bronze hair was like nothing I've ever seen. He was still staring at me and I at him, when Alice spoke up.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet our brother, Edward." Edward looked over at her with a confused expression.

Edwards Pov

Alice had just introduced us like strangers. I looked at her with an expression of 'What the hell is going on'.

She doesn't remember you Edward. After we thought you died, we knew we had to change her. That way, she could forget everything. Forget you.

She didn't remember me? The love of my life? How could she do that to me? She knew I didn't want her to be damned. I felt the hurt reach my face. Bella was still standing at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone else was silent.

She was supposed to be dead. Alice had seen it. She had jumped off a cliff. At least, that's what I was led to believe…

"Alice, can I talk to you alone for a minute." I said through clenched teeth. Bella looked hurt at this, but I had to understand for myself what was happening.

"Um yeah, sure Edward." I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. We ran for a minute, just far enough so no one could hear us. It was then, that I blew up.

"WHAT THE HELL? You saw her die, and now she's alive?" Well, she wasn't really alive but she got the gist.

"Edward, calm down. Now, you know as well as anyone that my visions are wrong sometimes. I did see her jump off that cliff, but she wasn't doing it to kill herself. She said, she did things like that so she could hear your voice. I know it sounds strange but it made sense to her. She never died Edward. We thought that you did. I saw you go to the Volturi. We tried to stop you, save you. But we were too late, or so we thought. Bella thought she saw you die. She was devastated. I knew that sooner or later, she would do something to hurt herself. I had to stop it. I wanted to make her forget. So we changed her. Now, if you don't mind, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU FOR FIVE DAMN YEARS!?" Her mood changed really quick. I knew it was coming, but I didn't know it would happen that fast.

I didn't know how to answer. I knew where I was, but I also knew that Alice wouldn't accept it. I was afraid to tell them. The subject was bound to come up, I just didn't know when. Now I knew, I had to tell her.

" I was with the Volturi. Right before I stepped out into the light, they pulled me back into the alley. I'm guessing that that is what Bella saw. I didn't die. They made me join their coven. They threatened to come here and kill you and the rest of the family. I couldn't let that happen. I agreed to be with them, but only for a short time. Aro let me go a few days ago, seeing how unhappy I was. I went back to Forks. I found out that you left so I came here. I talked to the Denali coven and they told me where you were. Alice, I am just so happy to see you. Please don't be mad at me. I did it for your own safety." I pleaded with my eyes. Her thoughts told me that she had already forgiven me. I just had to do something for her.

"What do I need to do?" I asked knowingly.

"Get her to fall in love with you again." She said flatly.

"Alice, I...I don't know if I can. Do you have any clue how bad it hurts? To have the one person you love more than anything in the world, not know who you are?"

No I don't. But you need to try. She remembers little things. Talk to her and find out. She may not know who you are, but she will fall in love again. I know it. She said with her thoughts.

"I'll try then. I trust you." I realized I had said the wrong thing. It was one of her visions and my trust for her that had led us to this. I didn't blame her though. I should have found out for myself.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and led her back to the house. We walked in the front door to find Esme, fully awake, and fully aware of the situation at hand. She pulled me into the tightest hug I've ever received from her. After what seemed like hours, she pulled away and smacked me on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my aching arm.

"What do you think? Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, don't you EVER do that to us again! Do you hear me?" She raised her voice. The house almost shook with anger.

"I promise. Never again." I pulled her into a hug again. I was actually very happy. My family wasn't as angry as I thought they would be.

We made it back into the living room. I saw Bella sitting on the couch talking to Emmett. She looked up at me will confusion. I smiled. Butterflies erupted in my stomach when she smiled back.

"Bella, why don't you and I go to the mall while Edward catches up with the family, okay?" Alice motioned for Bella to join her.

Tell them what you told me Edward. I heard her thoughts. I wasn't surprised that I still couldn't hear Bella's.

"Yeah, sure Alice. Let's go." Her voice brought back so many memories. Of love, of fear, hurt, lust...and so many others.

She brushed past me. I smelled her once again. It was as strong as the day I left her. She was so close. I wanted to reach out and grab her. I wanted to make her remember me. I heard the front door click behind me. I looked into the eyes of my family. I sat down on the couch and told them about the last five years.

**Bella's Pov**

Alice dragged me out of the house quickly. I wondered why I couldn't stay and hear about this new person. I wanted to know why he had caused my family so much pain. Anger filled me. I couldn't believe how someone could be so self-centered. Alice noticed my rage as we were getting in the car.

"Bella, it's okay. Why are you so angry?" She asked, concerned.

"Are you kidding? That person in there caused you, all of you, so much pain these past years. Don't think I don't know." She looked at me curiously.

"How much do you know Bella?"

"I know that you all thought he was dead. I heard you talking about him. He leaves and then just comes back? Why didn't he contact you before?" Alice cut me off.

"Bella, look. He had a reason for leaving us. I can't give you details, but we know why he did it. Please. Forgive him. You need to get to know him. He'll be around a lot more now." She pleaded with her eyes. I could never argue with her.

"Fine. I'll forgive him for your sake. Let's just go shopping for now. Oh and I am not, repeat NOT, letting you buy me any more girly clothes. I have enough of that for a eternity and beyond." I smiled, lightening the mood.

"Oh, you're not getting off that easy. You'll need something to wear when you get properly intoduced to my brother. She smiled mischieviously. We pulled into the mall parking lot. I got out of the car and slowly walked into the shopping center, expecting the worst.

**Alice's Pov**

Because we lived in Alaska now, it was easy to go anywhere we wanted without worrying about the sun. It was overcast everyday, if not completely dark. I dragged Bella into the mall. We walked around before finding my favorite store. Inside, there were racks, and racks of clothes. There was even a special section for formal wear. I wasn't really looking for myself today. I wanted to find something perfect for Bella to wear tonight. After all, she was meeting the love of her former life for the first time.

I walked to the back of the store. The dresses were all lined up. I wanted something flashy. I grazed over the first few dresses. I wanted it to be nice, not too formal, but not completely casual. After spending a considerable amount of time in the back, I gave up on the dresses. Bella had deserted me and ran into the neighboring Hot Topic store. I was walking out of my store to find her when a small outfit caught my eye. It was a white shirt with black fabric around the midsection. It had long sleeves and went down below the hips. It was perfect. Bella had a pair of pants to go along with it, (I had gotten them for her). She would look beautiful in it. I hurried into the Hot Topic and grabbed her. She was looking at a Dashboard Confessional CD.

"But Alice..."

"Okay! I snatched the CD and headed to the cash register. We bought the disk and headed back to my store. I bought the shirt and we headed to the car. I figured that Edward would be done with his story by now. We got in the car and drove back to the house. I was already planning the night in my head. I had to get Bella and Edward back together, and tonight, it was going to happen. I saw it.

**Thanks for reading! Please click that little 'go' button down there. I would greatly appreciate it. I might not update for a few days. I don't know, it depends. Well, happy reading!**


	6. Preparing

**Sorry it took so long. I had spring break…twas fun. Well here are the names of some of the people who have read and reviewed for every (or almost every) chapter.**

**Shobbs**

**Stupid shiny Volvo driver**

**Senorita Carbon**

**R0b0tic vampir**

**Twilight fanatic**

**Broken twilight**

**You all will never know how much I appreciate you!!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot. Please remember that. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in the armchair, waiting for a response from his family. Edward had just told them everything. Alice had been right. It was easier for him to do this without Bella there. He knew it would just confuse her, possibly even hurt her. He kept forgetting that she didn't remember him at all. It hurt to think about. Rosalie finally broke the silence.

"So you stayed away from us, to protect us...wow. Now I know how Bella feels." She looked away.

"I left Bella so she could have a better life. I stayed away from you, so you could live."

Esme, Carlise, Emmett, and Jasper had stayed quiet, until Esme spoke up.

"Well that's that and now you're here. Let us get on with what we have now." She smiled and stood. Everyone stood up with her. After one big hug that would crush a human, Carlise pulled Edward aside.

Edwards Pov

I had just finished my story. Everyone seemed to accept it. I was glad. I had missed my family so much. The only worry I had now was Bella. How was I going to do this? I had to make her fall in love with me again.

Seeing her look at me like that hurt more than anything I had ever felt…almost. What hurt more was the fact that I had hurt her. I only wanted what was best for her. Hearing that she had died…it tore my silent heart from my chest. The wounds hadn't healed over the five years, but the pain had begun to subside. And now, she didn't even remember me. It felt like nothing I had ever felt.

She had to remember me! Somewhere in her mind, she had to. I felt it. I would make her remember. If it took all I had in me. She would remember me.

Bellas Pov

Why was I nervous? I had no reason to be. We had just pulled up in front of my house. The song from my new CD was still playing in the back ground…

_I'll be true; I'll be useful_

_I'll be cavalier; I'll be yours my dear_

_And I'll belong to you_

_If you just let me through_

_This is easy as lovers go_

_So don't complicated it by hesitating_

_This is wonderful as loving goes_

_This is tailor-made_

_What's the sense in waiting?_

Alice was staring intently at the dashboard. She was having a vision. Finally, she snapped out of it. A wide smile spread across her face.

"What did you see? And what is that silly grin for? Must have been good, eh?" I laughed.

"Never you mind. But let me tell you, dinner is going to be wonderful…for you." She smiled an evil grin. At first I thought she was still smiling about what she saw, and that actually had me a bit scared, but then, I realized where I had seen that grin before.

"No! You aren't coming anywhere near me. I know that look Alice. Please, just let me get ready on my own!" I was a vampire. I didn't need make-up at all, yet she still insisted that I looked beautiful with it on.

"No way Bella. You need to look perfect for tonight. I want you to look amazing for the introductory dinner." She zipped around the car and pulled me out.

"What are you talking about Alice? Why do I need an introductory dinner? He is just your brother, after all."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you don't need to look great." She sighed. We reached the house at human speed, giving us the time to talk. I opened the door awkwardly, and stepped into the house.

"We're home. Where is everyone?" Alice said, noticing that the living room, which had previously been filled with people, was empty.

We heard from a distance, "Hey guys." It was Rosalie. "They all went hunting. They'll be back in time for dinner." She was standing before us within a second. "Which still has me a bit confused, Alice. What do you mean by dinner? We're vampires, remember?" She placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight.

"Well, I mean, we all sit at the table and introduce Bella and Edward." Alice said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now, since they are all out, we have time to ready ourselves." Alice brought her hands together and began rubbing them together feverishly. Rosalie glanced my way and smiled. I was seriously scared now.

Edwards Pov

We had just returned from hunting. Rose had stayed home and waited for Bella and Alice. I knew exactly what they were doing. Something Bella always hated. I had trust though, that Alice and Rosalie would do their best to make her look beautiful. Honestly, I didn't care what she looked like. She would always be beautiful to me.

There had never been a time, I could remember, when I felt this nervous. I stood in the dining room, waiting for my love. Waiting to be introduced to someone I knew in and out. Waiting to see if she remembered me. Waiting to fall in love, all over again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was Dashboard Confessional. I don't own the song or the band. But I wish I did…Anyways, I'll try to update sooner. Again, sorry it took me so long. Spring Break…yep. OH and school, tests are a'coming. **

**The 'dinner' will be up next!**

**I love you guys!! Read and Review!!**


	7. The Music Room

**Here it is! BTW, this isn't really a dinner they are going to have. More like a sit down and talk thing. They just call it dinner because it is around the time when humans eat. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I did not create Edward. I do however, keep him in my basement. Along with Paul Bettany and Matthew Lewis But, I don't own Twilight, or New Moon. I wished with all of my heart and soul that I could be half the writer that Stephanie is though. **

Edward paced in the dining room; his mind buzzing. The imaginary butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. But he liked it. He hadn't felt like this in the longest time. He had missed the feeling. Suddenly, he heard Alice's thoughts. She had blocked him out untill now.

_Wow, she lookes great! He is going to love this!_

He loved the way her mind worked. The nervousness was increasing every second.

_Okay Edward. I know that you can hear me. Now come to the bottom of the stairs and close your eyes._

With every step, he grew more anxious. He did as he was told. He came to the bottom of the steps and closed his eyes, waiting…

**Bella's Pov**

I still didn't understand why this was so important. (Although I was looking forward to smelling that scent up close again.) I had to dismiss the thought however. He was going to be like my brother now, just like Jasper and Emmett. Why had they dressed me up for this? I guess I sort of understood. They wanted to make a good impression of me. But shouldn't that be up to me?

We reached the top of the stairs. I felt a sudden stab of nervousness, like, I was experiencing something from a past life. I shook off the feeling and began my descent down the stairs. The familiar of familiarness was growing stronger with every step…

**Edward's Pov**

_Edward…you can open your eyes now._

Oh. My. God.

It was all I could think of. She was even more beautiful then I had remembered. Something I thought to be impossible. She was wearing tight black pants complimented by a gorgeous white shirt. She stumbled on the last step. Yes, this was my Bella. Alice had gotten her into heels again. Her hair was set in loose waterfall curls. And although her hair had turned a darker color, it was still very silky-looking and beautiful. The only thing I missed was her blush. I could almost see it as she looked up at me. I smiled. A small smile appeared on her face too. It made me the happiest person in the world. Seeing her look at me like that again.

I had wished for so long that I could see her again. And now, here she was. Standing right in front of me, smiling. I had to restrain myself from grabbing her and kissing her with all my might. There was one thing about her becoming a vampire that I liked. I wanted her, needed her. To hold her in my arms again…

"And now to properly introduce you two. Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is my brother, Edward. Well," Alice said clapping her hands together, "now that you two are introduced, how's about I leave you two alone to get to know each other?"

Bella's shot a shocked look at Alice. In her eyes I saw a firery expression. She didn't like the idea. I was trying not to jump up and down with happiness.

Bella's attention turned back to me.

"Umm…okay then. Edward, it is nice to meet you. I would like to get to know you better." She smiled at me again. But this time, I saw something else. Something close to 'you had better be willing to answer some questions then.' I was almost afraid. What questions could she possibly have for me? She doesn't even know me anymore? It actually reminded me of when we first met. I had spent days just asking her questions. I remember asking her favorite music, movies, and several others. I even started asking her about her parents.

"Okay." I turned to her. "Where would you like to go?"

"The music room." She replied flatly.

_Oh, he is going to _love_ this. Edward, you are in for a surprise. _I heard Alice's thoughts.

What was the music room? Even at home we didn't have a music room. The clostest thing was my room. I was rather excited to find out what this was.

Alice left us. Bella turned to me and told me to follow her…

**Bella's Pov**

Alice was in for it. I was going to get her, and get her good. How could she trick me like that? Yes, she was in for pain. I couldn't think about that right then, because at the moment, I was leading a very handsome Edward into the most sacred place in my life. It almost shocked me. How beautiful he was. His eyes seemed to know me. It was like he could see right into my soul…I liked it. It gave me a sense of…safeness. Of course, this was all very odd to me. This person was supposed to be like my brother. How could I be thinking about him like that? How was it, that that tossled bronze hair and those topaz eyes occupied my thoughts? But…there was still that sense of familarness. I felt comfortable, yet at the same time, I felt nervous.

We finally reached the most precous place in the entire house. To me at least. I turned to him.

"Now you have to promise me something." He nodded. "Promise me, that when you see what is in here, you will not laugh or make any rude comments about it. We are supposed to be getting to know each other, and this is the best way I know how." I stared at him with all of the seriousness I could muster. He nodded again at my request. Curiousity was burning in his eyes. I turned back around and slowly opened the door.

I smiled. In my music room, there stood a grand piano. It was my favorite wood; mahogony. I walked across the wooden floor. On the walls, there were several posters. On the spaces of wall were there were no posters, there were shelves stacked with CDs. Some of them wern't mine though. They had belonged to the previous tenant of one of the old rooms in Forks, or so they told me. I assumed now that they were Edwards. I sat on the piano bench and looked at him. He was in awe of my room. He stood with a look of admiration on his face. A smile slowly crept onto his gentle features. He turned his attention to me. After realizing that I was staring at him, he smiled a crooked smile. It shook me for a minute. It was the most…wonderful, dazzaling, painful, lovable, smile I had ever seen.

He came and sat down next to me.

"So you seemed like you had some questions for me?" He asked. It was almost like he was reading my mind.

"Yes, actually. First, how long have you been in the Cullen Family?"

"Since 1918."

"Okay. What is your favorite music?" I asked, remembering that the CDs I inherited were his.

"I enjoy all music. I really like classical though. Debussey is my favorite."

"Wow, me too."

He smiled the crooked smile again. I laughed. It was strange to think that I had been so mad at him earlier. I could tell that he wasn't a bad person. But I still wanted to know why he had hurt my family. So I asked.

"Why did you leave them? Your family, I mean." I had become very serious now. The smile that was once on his face was now gone.

"I…I did it to protect them. That is all I can tell you. I did it for them." He said, avoiding my gaze. I wanted to know more, but I knew not to push a vampire into doing something that they didn't want to do.

An uncomfortable silence echoed in the room. He placed his hands on the piano and looked up at me, ending the silence.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"Of course not. Do your worst." I smiled

"Oh, don't worry. I will." And he began playing.

A gentle melody flooded my ears. I was shocked. It was my song. The song I had only played for my family. How? I was confused beyond all reasoning. So many emotions ran through me. Shock, awe, admiration, anger, likeness. I was angry because I was so confused. How could someone I never knew before, know the one song I loved more than anything? I had to admit he played beautifully. Even more so than me. His long pale fingers glided over the keys. Saddness began filling my eyes. How could he possibly know this?

He looked up at me with…was it hurt I saw? What could he possibly be hurt about? He stopped playing.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked.

"How…. How did you know that song?" My voice cracked.

"I wrote it. Why? Have you heard it before?"

"It was the first song I could play on the piano. _I _wrote it."

I tried to prove it to him. I began playing it. He looked just as shocked as I felt. I played the entire thing with him staring at me.

"Please, play another." He asked, pleading.

I obeyed. I played my other favorite song. Esme always seemed to enjoy this one.

As I was playing, I noticed Edward's eyes light up.

"Oh, Bella…"

Suddenly, darkenss consumed me. I heard voices, so many voices.

_"We're leaving Bella."_

_"You are my life now."_

_"He loves you, Bella."_

_"That's everything I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_"It will be as if we never existed…"_

_"EDWARD! No…" _

I woke up with a start. I never realized it was possible for vampires to faint, but I guess I was wrong.

All of those voices…I recoqnized them. I didn't know where they were from. It was like they were from a memory, a memory from a dream. It scared me.

I looked up into the warm, comforting eyes of Edward. He looked so concerned.

"What happened Bella?" My head was resting on his lap. We were on the ground. I assumed he had caught me.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what happened. I heard all of these voices. They all seemed so familiar…"

"I don't know. You were playing a song on the piano and just…fainted. What voices did you hear?"

"Just voices. Someone was leaving. They told me I was their life. They didn't want to bother me again. Then I heard my own. I screamed for…" Should I tell him? It wasn't possibly the same person. What harm could it do? "…Someone…named Edward. Uhhhg, look at me. I must be going on like a crazy person. It was nothing. I'm fine now." I got up from the ground. Edward got up too. He looked hurt. Like I had said something to bring back horrible memories.

He walked up closer to me. My eyes widened. All I could think about was his lips coming closer to mine. His eyes shone with passion and desire. He was so close…And without hesitation, I kissed him. It was soft at first, but it grew more passionate. He melted into it. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. My arms found their way to his neck. I don't know how long we stood there kissing. I had liked it though. That is untill I went blank again. I didn't pass out, but I wasn't aware anymore.

And then I saw him, and heard him. This time, I knew it was a memory.

_This is enough. Enough for forever…_

My eyes snapped open. It _was _him! I pushed him away with as much force as I could. He was hurt. There was no denying it. The fire that once consumed his topaz eyes was gone.

I looked up at him in confusion. I had heard his voice and I saw him there. I wanted to scream my frustrations. But I just shook my head and backed away.

"Bella, please. You have to understand…" I cut him off.

"Understand? Understand what? It was you, wasn't it? You've been lieing to me this entire time. I knew you." He looked down and slowly nodded.

And that was when I ran…

**Do you understand what just happened? Bella KISSED him. Yes that's right. KISSED. This kiss just brought on a flood of memories for her. Yep. She doesn't remember everything though. She just knows that she knew him. She hasn't connected the whole 'I love you, we're leaving, you are my life' stuff. She just knows that she was lied to and that she is scared. **

**Oh and I took a gruesome math test today. IT SUCKED. I wouldn't be surprised if I failed miserably. **

**Please Read and Review! My fanfiction life is run off of your wonderful words. They give me inspiration!**


	8. The Truth

**Yay for updating. Thank you for all of your reviews. I like them a lot. Oh and the song that is in the beginning is a good one. It was playing on my headphones when I began writing this. It almost seemed to fit. It is called "Experation Date" By Tickle Me Pink. I actually know two of the band members. They DID go to my high school after all…**   
I've got a question Have you learned your lesson 

_Cause you left me quessing last time_

_The first time I met you I was_

_Instantly drawn to _

_what soon found out that your fake._

_And I was just wonderin_

_Why you left me stumblin_

_When my, whole world came tumblin right down_

_Im fatefully broken from a_

_New life you've chosen _

_Well I guess im done hoping for this_

The song echoed in Bella's room. She sat on the couch in her room, holding her knees up to her chest. She stared blankly at the wall before burying her head in her hands. She couldn't take her mind off of what had just happened in the music room. She had kissed him, and she liked it. That was the part that scared her. She truly liked what had happened between them. But, he lied to her. They all lied to her. She had known him and from what she could tell from these flashes of memory, he had hurt her. She was so confused. Feelings that she had tried to ignore were surfacing. So many emotions were stirring within her. She was angry, hurt, confused, ashamed, embarrased, and…sad. She really did like what had happened. She felt at home for a brief while. She felt safe in his arms. She loved the feeling. But he LIED to her.

Her heart was torn. She felt it shatter further when she thought of her family. What were they going to think? Would they hate her? She had just kissed their brother and son. She felt her entire world crash around her. Just for a kiss. She didn't know what to do.

Little did she know that downstairs, Edward was almost just as torn as her.

He paced in the living room. _What have I done? _He thought. He just hurt Bella…again. How was it, that everytime he tried to do something to help her, he ended up hurting her? It was partly why he had left in the first place. He wanted Bella happy and safe. He loved her. He loved her so much it hurt.

He didn't know how long he was in the living room before he decided what he had to do. He had to tell her the truth. Maybe, she would forgive him and try to remember. Maybe, she would fall in love again.

He climbed the stairs at human pace. Every step brought him closer to her. He wanted to hold her again. He tried not to think about that though. He tried to concentrate on the task at hand. He had to control himself. Easier said than done.

He reached her door. He heard the hum of a song ending. He smiled. He remembered when she would get angry, upset, …sad, she would go to her room and put on some comfort music. He did just the same thing. He mustered every ounce of confidence he had, and knocked on her door.

Of course Bella had allready heard him at her door before he knocked. She made her way to the door and opened it slowly, taking in a big breath. There stood Edward. Still the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat. What made him have this power over her? He looked strait into her soul with those golden eyes. All she wanted at that moment was to be with him. All of her anger was gone when she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Bella, I…I'm sorry I…we lied to you. We didn't want to hurt you. I'm so…so sorry about all of this." He hung his head.

"It's okay. I'm just really confused about all of this. Here, come in. It is awkward standing in the hallway like this." She motioned for him to come into her room. They walked over to her couch and sat down. She put her legs underneth her. He sat on the edge, facing her.

"I wasn't so mad that you all lied to me, it was more of what I saw in my 'memories.' I want to remember what happened before I was turned. But maybe…maybe it is better if I don't. From what I could tell, I hurt a lot in the last year of my life. But, from what else I saw, I had been truly happy…with you. And what happened in the music room…it scared me. I was scared of how I felt, of how I'm feeling. Half of me wants to remember, the other…is still afraid of what is going to happen if I do." She sighed and looked down at her figiting hands.

"Do you think it would…it would be better if I told you some of the truth?" Edward asked causiously.

"I don't know. I mean…I want to know the truth."

"Okay. I'll tell you of how we met, okay? Then, after that, you can tell me if you want to hear more. Does that work for you?"

"Yes." Bella nodded. She was still afraid though. Those memories…they hurt her so much. She could feel some of the feelings from them. The most prominent was one where he had told her that they were leaving. It felt like someone had ripped a huge hole right in the middle of her. She didn't know how she could have possibly handled it when she was human.

"Okay, where to begin. Well, you moved to Forks to live with your father. His name was Charlie. You wanted you mother to be able to have some time with her new husband, your stepfather. On your first day of school, you were the object of every boys affection. I first saw you in the lunch room…" He stopped for a moment. He remembered that day. A small smile crept onto his face. He missed those days.

"You had to be the most beautiful creature I had ever seen," Bella smiled. "I was so confused. I can read minds, but I couldn't hear you. You looked at me and I could hardly contain myself. But the thing about it was, I only thought about you as a silly human. One who would make a great meal." Bella knew what he meant. She was only in her fifth year of being a vampire. Sometimes, she would come across a human who she wanted. But most of the other times, she didn't smell them. Carlise thought that it might have been because she hated blood when she was human, or so he told her.

"Later on that day, you came into my Biology class. I smelled you and that was it. I almost went crazy. The only thing that kept me from killing you right then was Carlise. The thought of disappointing him was too much. After an hour and a half of the best self-control I had ever had, I dashed out of the room. I tried to switch my classes but that didn't work. I left to come here for a while. I figured that running away wasn't the answer so I came back. After that, I tried to be nice to you. I saved you from a brutal car accident, and that is when I knew." Edward looked strait into her eyes.

"Knew what?" Bella asked, thinking she might allready know the answer, for she had remembered a bit more of what he was telling her.

"That I loved you."

**Okay so it isn't the longest, or BEST chapter in my opinion but at least I updated. I felt weird writing this. Oh and I know Bella forgave him really quick but come on, she's scared. She just wants to know the truth. And plus, its EDWARD for goodness sake. Id forgive him too. **

**It was really repetative from Twilight to me. I felt like I was trying to write from CONFESSIONS. Which is the chapter in Twilight when Edward expains stuff to Bella. I don't like doing it. I am not Stephanie! But anyways, please review or pm me. I am deciding on an ending, which isn't for a few chapters but it is coming sooner or later. Tell me whether you want a happy or sad one. **

**Read and Review!!**


	9. Love and Motorcycles

**SO! Edward just said that he loved Bells. What do you think? I could have ended the story after that in a few chapters, but I am adding something that is guarenteed to make the story last at least eight more. I hope…well please don't yell at me for not updating sooner. I had a small case of writer's block for a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I own my imaginary friend…who looks like a mix between Jeremy Sumpter, Matthew Lewis, and Jean-Baptiste Maunier!**

_You…don't…want me?_

_No…of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…_tired _of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human._

Bella snapped out of her memory. Reality came rushing back to her. She was in her room. Edward had just told her that he loved her. But…what about what she remembered? Edward…didn't love her when she was human, what's to say he even loved her now?

Her breathing increased. Edward was worried. It looked as if Bella was about to break out into tears…of course, now he would never see her shed tears again, or blush. He would miss her blush more than anything. He watched her closely. In one swift motion, she was standing again. Her eyes were hurt.

_Good job Ed, you go ahead and tell her you lover her after a few hours. You deserve this, _He told himself. He got up from his seat and reached for her.

"Just…don't." She put her hands to stop him. Her voice was shaky. He backed away to give her room. She looked at him once more and ran out of the room.

Edward stood in the room for a few moments before sulking out. He needed to talk to Alice.

Meanwhile, Bella ran to the garage. She needed to do something to get her mind off of everything. Usually, she would go strait to the music room; that was off limits for now. The only other thing that cleared her mind was a nice motorcycle ride. Biking was something the picked up in her second year of 'life.' She and Emmett were just driving along when they passed a bike shop. Bella fell in love immediately. There was something so warm about it. Ever since then, biking had been her main means of transportation.

She hopped on her blood-red bike and rode away; away from the house, Edward, and life.

They lived near a small forest. This was Bella's favorite place to ride. The trees were constant challenges or her to zip around. They gave her something to concentrate on. Now, she could probably ride around them with her eyes closed.

The wind blew her hair around her helmet. Of course, she didn't need the helmet, but it gave a sense of …comfort. The helmet matched her bike. Bella picked up speed as she entered the dense trees. A smile crept upon her face. She was happy. All previous thoughts left her as she felt the air push against her. She felt exhilarated, free, safe, secure, and a huge adrenaline rush.

The forest was too small for Bella's taste. The trees began to spread apart after fifteen minutes. Parallel to the forest was a long highway. Bella turned on to it so fast, her bike tipped to the side. She put her foot down and skidded to a stop, smoke from the tires trailing behind her. After a moment of heavy breathing, Bella sped up again.

She just rode for a long while. She loved nothing more than just being able to…relax on her bike. The cold scenery passed her. Surprisingly, as cold as it was, it was so green there. The season was changing. It got lighter and lighter everyday. Soon, they would be forced into seclusion again. When the light came, they would 'retreat' into an abandoned area. The good thing was, there were plenty of animals to feed them. Whenever they would go there, Bella would ride her bike everyday around the area. It was her entertainment most of the time.

She had been riding for about and hour when a distant hum of another bike interrupted her solitude. This bike was fast. It caught up with her in close to two minutes. The bike pulled next to her. It was a sleek black color. The person riding was well built and very tall. Their eye-shield on their helmet was tinted, so Bella couldn't tell what they looked like.

They revved their engine, which, to Bella, always suggested a race. He glanced at her quickly, only confirming her suspicion. She revved back and sped up. She glanced at her speedometer. 90...95...100. He kept neck-in-neck with her the entire time. Thank goodness there were no other people on the road. He was good…too good. Bella growled and bent over her bike more. She sped up immediately. She noticed him fall behind her. She glanced back and felt a wave of victory fall over her.

A deep honk caught her attention. She faced the road in front of her quickly, only to see the headlights of a semi coming strait for her. She steered away from it, only to go headfirst into a ditch. She flew off her bike into a field.

After several flips in the air, she landed on her back. She knew she wasn't hurt, but she decided to lie there for a few moments anyway. The other biker came to a screeching halt on the side of the road. He got off his bike and started to run for her. She got up to let him know she was okay. He stopped abruptly when he was ten feet away from her. A gust of wind came. All of the sudden, Bella smelled a very odd, strong smell. It was different. She had never smelled anything like it. She wasn't too fond of it either. Her instincts told her that this person was not to be trusted. She figured the only way she didn't notice the smell before was because of the wind on the bike.

She noticed him begin to shake. His fists were clenched so tight they were turning white.

"Take…off…your…helmet. NOW!" He was very angry. He hadn't smelled that smell in years. A fact that made him very happy. But now…this person. It had to be a _bloodsucker. _

"You first." Bella growled.

"Don't test me…" He snarled.

"Fine…together then." She reached for her helmet slowly, noticing him doing the same.

He had no idea why he was doing anything it asked. Something in him told him to.

Bella and the stranger lifted their helmets off at exactly the same time. He backed away slowly. His eyes widened in horror as he looked upon her face. She looked confused. Did she not _realize _what position she had put him in? He, Jacob Black, now had to choose between killing his only enemy, and saving the woman he had loved for six years.

**Muahahahahah. Sorry guys, I had to do it. I had almost written myself into a corner. I felt like I needed to bring him back though. I love him…well anyways, I hope you liked it. I personally like the motorcycle bit. I tried to illustrate what it felt like to me when I am on my bicycle, just rolling down a very large hill…. Oh the memories! **

**Please read and review!!**


	10. Jacob Black

**Here we go. Some explanations are here. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was pretty sick for a few days. I still am sort of. I feel a lot better now though. Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or New moon. I only own the plot and new upcoming characters.**

Jacob stood in shock for a few moments. His emotions were racing inside of him. What had happened to her? The last he heard, she had killed herself after getting back from Italy. He remembered the night she left. He had asked her not to go. She just told him to take care of Charlie, and then she was gone. That was the last time he had seen her. His heart was broken that night. How would she choose Edward, that bloodsucking_ bastard _over him? He had taken care of her after _he _left her alone. Jacob had comforted her and loved her. All Jacob ever wanted was for Bella to love him. Love him like she loved the bloodsucker. For a moment, he thought she did. But then the female bloodsucker had to interrupt everything.

It hurt to think about that night. Sam had tried to consul him. He told him that she wasn't good enough for him.

_"Jake, it's better this way. If she wants him, she can have him. But just remember you are better than he is…than her even- "Jake cut him off with a swift punch._

_"I am not better than her. She was better than I was. I could never, NEVER, measure up to the person she is. He treated her like nothing, and I LOVED her. I loved her…" The rest of the night, Jake sat alone in his room, shaking with anger, loneliness, and sadness._

He had nearly died when he heard that she had killed herself. No one could get him to talk for days. The part that had him the most upset was hearing the reason why. She had supposedly killed herself because her beloved _bloodsucker _had died. But all of that must have been a lie, because now, after five years, she was there, standing in front of him. But she was…a vampire. He was supposed to kill her right then. The problem was, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He shook his head and tried to come back to reality.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" He asked carefully.

"Who are you?" Bella asked, still confused by this stranger.

"What? You don't…recognize me?"

She didn't know him at all. Somehow, he felt familiar, but she couldn't place it. He was very muscular. He had darker skin, and short black hair. His eyes were beautiful. They were filled with confusion…and age. This person had been through a lot.

"No."

The word hit him like a punch. His heart crumpled for the second time in his life.

"Did I…do I know you?" She asked, wanting to know about this mysterious, weird smelling person. She never took her eyes off him.

He was fighting back every urge he had in his body. He sensed that she was a vampire now. The urge to kill her wasn't as bad as he thought it would be as he attempted to get closer to her. She didn't smell as bad as the others didn't. She still had a little of her old smell to her. The other urge was the familiar urge to take her in his arms and kiss her. The same urge he had everyday when she was human. He kept telling himself that this was the girl he loved, and never stopped loving, even after she went after the Cullen.

"Why don't you remember me?" and then it officially clicked. She was a vampire. They lose their memories of human life. She had no idea who he was. She had no idea that he had helped her and loved her. Tears began to develop over his eyes. 'No' he thought. He pushed back the tears. He was a full-grown WEREWOLF, for heaven sake. He couldn't let her do this to him anymore.

They were three feet away now. His scent was overpowering. It was odd. Not the same scent she first picked up when he was far away. This smell reminded her of something. It was like the smell of rain. It was so familiar, yet you forget it is rain until you see the clouds.

"Please tell me. I want to remember…please." She whispered. Her entire attitude changed. She knew him at one time. Just like she knew Edward. How was it that her entire past came crashing down upon her in one day? He got even closer to her. His eyes were filled with a reserved flame.

"You were supposed to be mine…" He whispered. And with that, he softly kissed her. Bella was shocked at the sudden contact. His lips were incredibly warm. Like fire, even. How was this happening again? First Edward, and now this…person? She couldn't help herself though. As she kissed him, she felt an odd release. Like, she was holding this in for years. Maybe she was. A familiar darkness began to cloud over her. She felt his lips leave hers. The last thing she remembers was the look of concern and regret in his eyes, and then, blackness…

_"It's just that, I know how you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down - I promise that you can always count on me. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?"_

_"Yeah, Jake. I know that. And I already do count on you, probably more than you know."_

She opened her eyes to find a very worried dark haired man holding her in his arms. She concluded that he had caught her. Fast reflexes, these men-from-her-past had. She knew his name…Jake…Jacob…Jacob…Black. Jacob Black! More and more memories came back to her as he looked into his worried eyes. He had helped her. More than he knew. It was almost funny how fast she remembered. With one kiss, she had learned more about her human life, than she remembered with the entire talk with Edward. But what did this mean? She guessed that happy memories came faster than sad ones.

"Jake." She sighed.

He smiled and touched her cheek. His heart was still torn. He was supposed to hate her, to kill her. But how could he now? She remembered him. He had KISSED her. If he was able to kiss her without killing her, what else could he do? He had never known that he had that much restraint. That kiss was the happiest moment of his life.

"What just happened? Why did you pass out?" He asked, still holding her. She was incredibly cold in his arms.

"It happens when…when I am remembering something big. A first memory, you could call it. Oh Jacob, I…I remember you now. But, I remember you saying something. You said that I was sad all of the time. Why? And why do you smell so weird?" he almost laughed. Of course she knew of the ongoing war between vampires and werewolves, but did she not remember her current state?

"You were sad…" He sighted and looked away from her. "Are you sure you want to know this? I mean, I am controlling myself right now because you're not as bad as the others, but if I tell you, I could possibly lose my temper."

"What are you talking about?" And then she remembered. _Werewolf_ "Oh my god. I forgot. You're a werewolf. But what about the whole, I hate vampires thing? How is it that you aren't killing me right now? And why don't I hate you? We are supposed to be killing each other? Isn't that what we are supposed to believe?" She was quite comfortable lying on the ground in his arms. He was sitting up, stroking her hair.

"Yes well, I thought about it, believe me I did. But I guess I couldn't bring myself to do it. I am using all of the will power I have to keep myself from hurting you now. And to answer your previous question, you were sad, because someone hurt you. They hurt you more than anything did. You were so reserved. I tried to get close to you-" she cut him off.

"Yes I remember that. I remember almost everything. But I feel like something is missing. And I am glad you aren't losing your temper, by the way. But how do I feel so comfortable with you? I feel like this has been this way forever. I just want to remember, I don't want to be confused anymore…" She sat up and buried her head in her hands. Her emotions were running wild. She felt like…she had loved him. But she felt the same way with Edward. It was different though. She felt a strange passion when she kissed Edward. When she was with Jacob, she felt like she was protected. Like he was her rock. Were the two connected? Did Jacob and Edward know each other? Was Edward the one who hurt her? She felt in her heart the answer was yes.

"Whoa, take it easy. It's okay. I'm here, okay?" he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yes, but…Jacob, do you know someone named Edward Cullen?"

**OHHH goodness. OH NO what is he going to say? Lol. I will update as soon as I can but I have a busy weekend coming up. Things will come together in the next few chapters. I really didn't like this one much. I felt like Jake was a bit OOC. Oh and I know your thinking 'Bella wouldn't kiss him" but she is really confused right now. She is going through a lot. Just bear with me okay?**

**Read and Review!**


	11. Caught

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I just got really busy. I knot it is a sad excuse but it is true. School has been hard. I get to read two, count them, one two, shakespeare plays. IT takes a lot of time from me. **

**I hope you like this one. I tried to make it good. I did the best I could. I wont tell you if Bella ends up with Ed or Jake in the end. I am torn between the two. Lots of readers love Jacob and want him to win, but at the same time, the books are about Bella and Edwards love. Youll see what I do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. I don't even own the song. The song is "El Tango De Roxanne" From Moulin Rouge. It kinda fit here.**

His eyes upon your face 

_His hand upon you hand_

_His lips caresse your skin_

_Its more than I can stand_

_Why does my heart cry_

_Feelings I cant fight_

_Your free to leave me_

_Just don't deceive_

_And please believe me when I say_

_I love you_

"_Do you know Edward Cullen?"_

Alice sat on the couch in the family room. Her vision was of Bella and…Jacob Black. But, what happened to Edward? She put her hand to her head and stood up. This is not how it was supposed to go. Bella was supposed to be with Ed right now! And just what was Jacob doing in Alaska?

These thoughts plagued her as she stood. She turned to go find Edward. As she headed for the door, she found a certain copper-haired vampire standing in the doorway. Alice knew, she knew that he had seen everything she did. He was fuming. She looked at him. He wasn't breathing. His eyes were wide open, fists clenched. His eyes were pitch black.

"Edwa…" But before she could stop him, he was gone. She knew where he was going, and she knew that he was murderous. Not that she wasn't just the same. She hated Jacob. He ruined everything. Bella was supposed to be with Edward. Jacob had no business coming into her life and making her remember. That was EDWARDS's job.

The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Alice took a big breath, clenched her fists, and ran after Edward, ready to assist him in any way.

"_Do you know Edward Cullen?" _

Those were the words that set him off the edge. Edward. Yes he knew him. Knew him all too well. But was he not dead? That is the whole reason she left wasn't it?

"Yes. I knew him. You knew him too. But he is dead. Don't you remember? He died five years ago. You went after him, and were too late. You came home and _supposidly _killed yourself. That is what everyone thinks, anyway. That is what I thought untill today."

Bella stopped, shocked. She wanted to know more. She just wanted to remember her life. Her _old _life. Her memories confused her. She could remember people, and feelings. But she had trouble remembering events. She knew Jacob, but she didn't know things that they had done. She knew Edward, but she didn't know what made her go after him. Where did he go? Why did she follow him? How did he die? Or not die?

Bella wanted to scream. These questions only aggrivated her.

She wanted to run.

She wanted to remember.

She wanted to forget.

She just wanted things to go back to the way they were: before Edward, before Jacob, before everything.

Jacob seemed to know. She wanted answers, and he was the only one to ask.

"Jacob, I…" But she was cut short. From behind Jacob, Bella saw Edward running twards them. He was in a rage she had never seen. Bella stopped breathing. Jacob felt her stiffen in his arms. He sniffed the air. He knew immediately.

Jacob jumped up quickly, making sure not to shake Bella.

It all happened very quickly. Jacob turned to his wolf form in a second. The collision of their bodies made a sound that made Bella flinch. There were growls, and screams of pain. In an instant, she saw Jacob fall to the ground. Edward stood, still in a fit of rage. He growled and ran away, baring his teeth.

Bella stood in her spot, still not breathing. The scene before her flashed in her mind over and over. What made Edward react like that?

Werewolf… was all she thought. Yes, she knew that vampires hated werewolves and vise versa. But isn't there supposed to be some sort of verbal argument before hand?

Jacob was turned back to normal. Blood was gushing from his right arm. He had scraches and cuts all over his face. Blood was everywhere. His shirt was gone.

Bella turned away. She couldn't look at him anymore. His blood was right there. She fought the urge to get more of him. She wanted it so bad, but he restrained himself, and so must she.

She was about to run away, when she heard a sharp intake of breath. She turned around to find a shallow breathing Jacob. His eyes were closed, but he was squirming a bit. She was by his side in a millisecond.

"Jacob…" She dry sobbed. "I thought…I thought you were…" She layed her head on his bloody chest. It was harder than ever to restrain herself.

"Shhhh…I'm okay. He didn't kill me." Bella looked at his wounds. Right before her eyes, they were healing.

Minutes passed. He was almost completely healed. Bella silently thanked God that no one passed this highway often.

She watched him get up from the ground. He smiled at her. Bella let out a long breath that she had been holding in. When she finally came to the realization that he was okay, anger began to boil in her veins.

Edward had almost killed him. She may have thought earlier that she could love him, but he had just betrayed every trust she had layed in him. He would not get away with this…ever.

"Bella, I need to go. I will be back, but I need to find someone, okay?"

"Who?"

"Questions later. I promise I will tell you everything later. Right now, I need to get away from here. There is one more coming. Don't forget me." He put his hands on her face and pecked her on the lips. And in a second, he was gone.

Bella stood in her spot for a little longer. What did he mean? Who was coming?

Her question was answered when Alice ran up beside her. Alice was looking just as angry as Edward did.

"Where…is…my…brother?" Alice growled behind clenched teeth. "What…did…you…do…to…him?"

"I did nothing! I was here with…someone, when HE came up and attacked him. Why Alice? Why are you fuming at me, when he was the one that almost killed? JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID? EDWARD LOVES YOU! HE LOVES YOU, HAS ALWAYS LOVED YOU, AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! AND HERE YOU ARE, KISSING JACOB BLACK OF ALL PEOPLE. Actually, he isn't even a PERSON! He is a DOG! YOU JUST BROKE MY BROTHERS HEART FOR A DOG!"

Before Bella knew what she was doing, she slapped her. She slapped her sister. The one who was always there for her. She slapped the one person in the world who she could always talk to. Five years of love, trust, and happiness just disolved in one swift motion.

Bella put her hands to her mouth. She backed away. Alice was on the ground, looking up at her with her hand on her cheek.

Bella ran.

000

_I attacked Jacob Black. I attacked Jacob Black. I attacked Jacob Black. In front of Bella, I attacked Jacob Black_

These words were all Edward thought as he ran.

How could she? How could she stand to be near that…that _thing? _Edward was right to have attacked him. Right?

Edward was in the woods. Anger was still rushing through him. He told her he loved her, and she runs off and kisses Jacob Black. Bella, his Bella, would never do that to him. But of course, she was not his Bella anymore. She was Bella, a vampire, with hardly any memories of his love.

She was the only thing he thought of for five years, and she didn't think of him once.

So he attacked Jacob Black.

He had gotten most of his frustration out on him. He wanted to kill him. He almost did. But he couldn't, not with Bella there. He could have killed her too. What was she doing with him? And what was he doing in Alaska? The last time he saw him, was when he danced with Bella at her Prom. He was this awkward little boy last time. When had he become a werewolf? And for that, why hadn't Bella killed him? She couldn't of…remembered him? And if she remembered Jacob, how much more did she remember?

Edward wanted to talk to her. He wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry. He wanted her to remember him and his love.

He wanted his old Bella back. He wanted to see her blush in his arms again. He wanted to be able to catch her when she fell down stairs, or save her from speeding trucks.

But he knew he would never see that Bella ever again. That was the part that hurt him the most.

**A/N—I know you guys wanted longer stuff, but I am doing the best I can. I thought that this was a good spot to stop. Now remember, this is my first long story and I am trying the best I can to make it good. If you get sick of it, please tell me so I can try to improve it. I hope you liked this. I also understand that Alice was a bit OOC. Sorry about that. I just liked her reaction. **

**Read and Review!**


	12. Whenever You Remember

**So here you go. This is not the last chapter but I think that the one after this will be. I hope I didn't lose any readers. I did my best to update soon. Life has been crazy right now. I am running for Student Council at my school so campaigning has been taking up most of my time. But here you are. Another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. If I did, I would be Stephanie Meyer. But guess what, I am not her either. So accept this product of my imagination!**

Bella ran.

That is all she could do. She wanted away. She wanted Carlisle. She needed to talk to him. But would he talk to her? She had just slapped his daughter, supposedly broken his son's heart, and kissed a werewolf. Could Carlise understand?

She would run as far as her feet could carry her. She would keep running until she couldn't anymore. Until she reached the coast, or until she hit Canada. She didn't care. She just wanted to be gone. But she could never fully be gone. Her existence was permanent, that is, unless she was burned.

Her hair flew behind her. She hummed a song as she ran. She thought the music would help keep her mind occupied, but no such luck. Every song that popped into her head would remind her of someone, or something that related to someone. It was useless.

She just had to keep running. She was glad to be far away now. A sad smile crept onto her face. She closed her eyes for a moment when…blackness.

000

Carlisle almost flew out of his house when Alice told him what happened. How could so much go wrong in so little time? Bella and Jacob? Bella hitting Alice? Edward attacking Jacob? What was happening to his family?

Carlisle had just returned when Alice called his name. He found her in the family room with her hands over her face. She was dry sobbing.

"Carlise, I…Bella…Everything is so wrong." She whispered

"Alice, please tell me what happened." Carlise wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her until she stopped shaking.

" I had a vision," She said, still looking down. "Edward told Bella that he loved her and she ran away on her motorcycle. She crashed and Jacob Black saw her. She remembered him and she kissed him. She's not supposed to be with HIM! Anyway, Edward read my mind as I was seeing this and he went after Jacob. I followed him because I was mad at Bella. I over-reacted but still. Edward attacked Jacob, leaving him unconscious. Then Edward ran away. I saw Bella and I yelled at her. We got into an argument and she hit me. Then she ran away. Oh, Carlisle, I am so sorry. I tried to play matchmaker and I messed everything up. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Everything was her fault, she knew it.

Carlise watched as his daughter told him everything. There was so much to take in. He didn't know what to do about Bella yet; he would talk to her later. But right then, he had to find Edward.

000

Bella awoke with a massive headache. She looked at her surroundings. Where was she? There were trees all around her and it was dark. She was cold. Bella put her hand to her heart to find no movement.

Was she a…no. It was impossible. Edward left her. He left her last September. She must be dreaming. Bella pinched herself to find that it didn't hurt. Yep, she was dreaming.

She stood up and looked around. She turned around and saw Edward sitting on a log about ten feet away from her. He had his eyes closed and his fingers were making tiny circles on his temples.

"E…Edward." Edward's eyes shot open. He was by her side in an instant.

"Bella please let me explain. I know I scared you when I said I loved you but please forgive me. It's just that I missed you so much and I wanted you to remember." He spoke so fast, even for himself. The weird thing to Bella was, she could understand him. Usually when he spoke like this, she couldn't catch but a few words. Her dreams always did this to her.

"Please don't go with him Bella. Please. Don't make me live without you now." He pulled her into a hug. Dream Edward must not be that strong.

Bella was beyond confused. Shouldn't she be waking up by now? Shouldn't Edward be disappearing from her arms? Her dreams were never this kind to her. She figured that she should make the best of the dream.

"Edward, I love you. It just sucks that this is a dream and when I wake up, you will be gone again."

Bella just said that she loved him. She was talking just like her old self again. But how?

Edward had been running for a long time. His thoughts were more than enough to keep him company. He ran into a cluster of trees. When he slowed to a walk, he smelled Bella. He needed to talk to her. He knew he overreacted but he still felt like his actions were justified. He still wanted to apologize. He couldn't lose her.

He searched the brush when he came across an unconscious Bella. Edward shook her shoulder softly but nothing happened. He decided to sit and wait for her to wake up.

An hour later, Edward heard her. And now, he was holding her in his arms. But she thought that this was a dream.

"Bella, you are not dreaming. This is real. We are real." He cupped her face with his hands. He brought his lips to hers. Oh, how he missed her.

This kiss was timid, just like they used to be. Bella smiled into it. This was turning out to be a really, REALLY, good dream.

The kiss got even more intense, more passionate than any Bella had ever received from him. She pulled herself from his lips.

"Yes, this is a dream. You have never kissed me like that before. You would never kiss me like that if this wasn't a dream, unless I was a vampire." That is when it dawned on her. Could she be a vampire? But why didn't she remember being turned, and why was Edward here?

Edward looked at her with confusion. What was going on? Now she didn't remember what had just happened only a few hours earlier.

"Bella, tell me all you remember. Well actually, start with the last thing you remember." Edward asked, very serious now.

"The last thing I remember is falling asleep in my room."

"Were?"

"In my room," she said, separating each word. "You know, Forks, Washington. You had left me months before and this is just another dream. Just like the ones I've had over and over again. Here you are, kissing me, and then you leave again."

"Bella, I am not leaving and you are not dreaming. Please, listen to me. I love you. I will never leave you again. I love you. I lied when I left. I love you."

Bella finally realized the truth of it all. Edward was here. She wasn't dreaming. That being the case, she had to figure out where the hell she was.

"Edward," she said a bit shaky. "Where am I?" She looked at him with confused eyes.

"You are in Alaska. You have been for five years. Ever since they turned you into a vampire. You thought I had died. Alice feared that you were going to kill yourself, so they turned you. You and Alice chased after me when I went to Italy. I thought that you had killed yourself. When you got there, you saw me get pulled into an ally. You assumed the worst. After you were turned, you forgot everything. I just returned. I thought I could make you fall in love with me again but I drove you into the arms of Jacob Black. Alice saw you two in a vision and I saw it too. I beat him up and ran away. I guess you ran away too, because here we are now." Edward smiled a reassuring smile. It didn't make Bella feel any better though.

The information that she had just received was overwhelming. It sounded like a beautiful, tragic, amazing…lie.

"It can't be…"

"It is Bella." Bella turned to face the familiar voice. Standing twenty feet behind her was none other than Carlise.

"Look, I know this all sounds really strange, but you must understand that none of us have ever encountered this. We don't know much more than you do right now. You must trust us, Edward and I, that what he told you is true. You are a vampire now. Your power is such that if you sing in front of a human, you can make them do anything you want. Now, do you understand what we are telling you?" Bella nodded. "Good. Now we have some things to take care of. Edward, can you hear Jacob Black?" Carlise turned his attention to Edward.

"Yes. He is close. He thinks that Bella is going to leave here with him." Bella looked at Edward with shock on her face. Edward wrapped a protective arm around her. "In fact, he is nearing us as we speak. He smells her."

Just as Edward had said, Jacob Black ran into the small area where they were.

"Hello _Black." _Edward sneered. Jacob looked from Bella to Edward to Carlise and finally back to Bella.

"_Cullens." _Jacob nodded to both of the men. He looked at Bella. She seemed to have a mix of hurt, confusion, sadness, and determination in her eyes.

Bella knew what she had to do now. She wanted to be with Edward, but she feared for her friend. If what they had told her was true, she had accidentally led Jacob into thinking that she was in love with him. She loved Jacob, but like a brother. She didn't want to live without him, but now she was a vampire. Who's to say that he wasn't going to kill her? Yes, she knew what she had to do.

"Bella, will you just come with me. I thought we talked about this…sort of. He attacked me remember? You aren't happy there. Please Bells, come with me." Jacob took a step closer to her. Edward growled from deep within his chest.

"Jacob, I can't come with you. I love Edward. I understand that he attacked you, but I just…I just can't. Okay?" Saying this hurt Bella more than she thought possible.

"So you're choosing _him, _a_ bloodsucker, _over me?" Jacob was getting angry.

"Remember _dog_, she is one too." Edward snarled.

"Edward, please let me do this." Bella touched his shoulder. She noticed that at the contact to Edward, Jacob began to shake. The situation had just gotten dangerous. She thought to do the only thing that came to her mind. She began to sing.

_When you look back on times we had _

_I hope you smile _

_And know that through the good and through the bad _

_I was on your side when nobody could hold us down _

_We claimed the brightest star _

_And we, we came so far _

_And no they won't forget _

_Whenever you remember times gone by _

_Remember how we held our heads so high _

_When all this world was there for us _

_And we believe that we could touch the sky _

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there _

_Remember how we reached that dream together _

_Whenever you remember_

Bella's voice echoed through the trees. The wind swept the song through the leaves. It seemed as if the earth was singing with her. Her voice was the most beautiful thing that Edward had ever heard.

Edward looked to Jacob. He stood there wide-eyed. His eyes were glassed over. It was like he was under a spell.

"Jacob, please understand that I do not love you like that. I love Edward. I will not go with you. Please go back to your brothers without me. Do not come back for me…ever." Bella choked out that part with difficulty. "Jacob, do not tell anyone about anything from this day. Actually, I want you to forget this, forget me." Bella was crying inside now. She had just told her best friend to be free of her. She was doing this for him though. She didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"Now go please." Jacob nodded, turned around, and ran away. Bella fell to her knees. Edward kneeled before her.

"It was the right thing to do, love. Now, lets go home." Bella and Edward stood. Carlise patted her on the back softly.

They walked out of the trees. Since Bella didn't know the way, she asked to ride with Edward. It didn't make sense to him. She could run as fast as he could. He looked at her and saw a sly glint in her eyes. She knew she could simply follow. She just wanted to be with Edward.

Edward smiled and pulled her to him. He kissed her long and hard before throwing her onto his back. They ran to the house with smiles on their faces.

**Hey there. I hope you liked this chappie. I also hope that I haven't lost any readers. Please don't be mad at me for getting rid of Jacob. But, I mean, come on. It is BELLA AND EDWARD FOREVER! I do not want to be the one responsible for screwing up the books. (Of course, I couldn't do that anyways. Stephanie owns them, not me (see disclaimers!)) Well as I told you, there will be one more chapter. I might make a sequel but I don't know yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Ms. Carrie Underwood does. The song is called "Whenever you remember." I thought that it fit the part. **

**Please Read and Review**


	13. It's only the beginning

**Well this is the last chapter. Vote and tell me if you want a sequel. By the way, I am so very sorry about updating so late. I have had a very difficult two weeks and I have been very angry. This chapter was hard to write cause I had to make it happy. Happiness hasn't been a word that is associated with me recently. Sorry for the late update!**

**Also, I am beginning a new story soon and if any of you are British, can you please PM me and tell me some slang. I am a silly American and I am oblivious to the meanings of words such as "Bugger" and "Bollocks". I don't even know if I spelled them correctly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. If I did, I would be partying on May 5****th**** in Arizona and reading the first chapter of Eclypse. But I don't and I am not.**

They walked into the house sensing tension. It was like she was seeing everything for the first time. She allready loved the house and smiled when she thought of everything that would happen in her new life. She breathed in the scent of the house. It was lovely.

Bella wanted to touch everything. She knew that for five years, she had been comfortable here and called this place home.

She sighed as she walked through the house.

"Alice is in the kitchen if you want to see her." He said.

"Of course I want to see her." He placed his hand on her shouldner and squeezed gently. She smiled inwardly and proceeded into the kitchen.

Alice was sitting at the table reading a magazine. She heard them enter the kitchen and looked up. She avoided Bella's eyes and looked at Edward.

She was so relieved to see Bella and Edward together. She smiled when she noticed his arm around her waist.

"Does she…" Alice began, but Edward, reading her thoughts, smiled and nodded before she could finish.

Alice let out an excited squeal and launched herself at Bella.

"Oh Bella I am so glad you're okay. I was so worried and I am sorry I was mad. I just couldn't take the thought of you with anyone else but my brother." Edward smiled. Bella looked from Edward to Alice with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, yeah. Alice, Bella doesn't really remember any of what happened between you and her." She nodded. Bella decided she didn't want to know. All she wanted was to be alone with the family she loved. She wanted to be with Edward.

"Alice, I don't mean to be rude or anything like that but I would like to talk to Edward for a while if you don't mind." Bella giggled nervously to herself. As happy as she was to see Alice, something was bothering her. She wanted and needed to know something.

Alice nodded and with one brief hug to Bella, left the room.

"Just to be safe from listeners, let's go to your room shall we?" Edward was nervous at her words and wished more than anything that he could hear her thoughts.

"Actually Bella, I don't really have a room yet. I think we might have to use yours." He smirked. Bella laughed and smiled at him.

"Of course. You might have to show me where it is though."

Edward nodded, picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He found her room and opened the doors. He smiled as he remembered that only a few short hours ago, he was here with her and she didn't even remember him. It is funny how life can turn out sometimes.

He carefully set her down on the couch. She began figiting with her hands.

"Bella, what did you want to talk to me about?" Edward eyed her hands anxiously. Whatever she wanted to say wasn't going to be easy on him.

"Well, I…I just…I wanted to know where you were and why you didn't come and find me sooner." The atmosphere had changed drastically from smiling and laughing, to being serious and uncomfortable.

Edward took a deep breath in and looked at Bella strait in the eyes. He knew this would come up.

"Bella, I was in Volterra. I was forced by the Volturi to work for them. I didn't want to, and I would have come back sooner if I could have. The truth was, I thought you were dead. I even asked them to kill me. They refused and told me that if they were going to kill me, then they were going to kill the rest of my family too. I couldn't let that happen." Edward sighed.

"So, you were away, not knowing that I was alive, working for the Volturi, to save our family?" Edward smiled at her question and her use of _our._ He didn't know that one word could make him feel so happy.

"Yes. No matter how much I loved you, I couldn't let my want to die, endanger my family." Edward felt guilty about admiting this but he had to let her know.

"Edward," Bella stopped him and grabbed his hand. "I understand. Don't worry. I would have done the same thing. Now, how did you get away from them?" Bella shot him a reassuring smile.

"Aro actually let me go one day. He became like a second brother to me and decided to make a deal with me. He only thought of this because I moped around everyday and complained about not getting to see my family. He took me aside one day and told me that I could go home and be with the rest of my coven on two conditions. First, that I wouldn't kill myself or try to ever again. Second, I have to keep the local vampires in line for them. I agreed, and here I am!" He motioned to where he was sitting and smiled at her. She was smiling too.

"Now my little Bella, I don't want to talk about that anymore. All I want to do is be with you. I've had to live without you for five years, and I don't plan on leaving you ever again." He stood up and lifted her to a standing position. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He never wanted to let her go again.

She missed this. She missed the closeness of him. But right then, all she could think about was how he felt against her. She leaned up and kissed him softly. At first, the kiss was small and delicate. But after the a few moments, it occurred to Edward that she was a vampire too. He put his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. What was once a tender and gentle kiss was now a passionate rejoining of lovers. Hands traveled everywhere and if some person were to walk in, they would probably blush and later complain about being scarred for life.

After what seemed like hours, Bella and Edward parted. He smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"…Wow," Bella sighed. "Please, please say you'll never leave again. And please tell me that that will happen again." Bella was short of breath as she pecked him again.

"Oh Bella, that was only the beginning." His lips crashed against hers again.

And that night they spent the first of many nights together. Both of them couldn't ever explain how much love they felt that night for each other. They both, especially Edward, had been waiting for that night since they met.

Bella and Edward lay awake together staring at each other. The only words going through either of their heads were,

_It's only the beginning._

The End

**Thank you to all of you who read this story and reviewed for it. I owe you all so much and would it be wrong to say I love you? Cause I do. I really love reading your reviews. They have been my fuel to continue this. **

**Wow, it feels weird to end that. I hope I don't cry later.**

**I love you and thank you for reading!!!!!MUAH!!!**


End file.
